AP bonus abilities
Ability Up , also known as JP Boost , Double AP, ABP Up or Rolling in CP, is a recurring ability in the series which doubles, or in the case of Triple AP, triples the amount of Ability Points earned from battles. The ability did not appear until Final Fantasy VII, and is a rather rare ability at that. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V ABP Up is an ability learned from the Oracle class (only in the GBA version). It is the Level 3 ability and takes 150 ABP to master. It allows the character who equipped this ability to gain 1.5x the amount of ABP after battle. The effect doesn't stack when selected multiple times on the mimic class. Final Fantasy VII Both Double AP and Triple AP make their series debut in ''Final Fantasy VII, and only on equipment. Double AP can be found on the weapons Force Stealer, Rune Blade, W Machine Gun, Drill Arm, Powersoul, Motor Drive, Platinum Fist, Wizard Staff, Wizer Staff, Plus Barrette, Magic Comb, Twin Viper, Wind Slash, Rising Sun, Peacemaker, Buntline, Black M-phone, White M-phone, Javelin, Viper Halberd, and in the armors Platinum Bangle, and Rune Armlet. Triple AP is only found on Scimitar and Apocalypse. Any Materia linked to double or triple growth equipment gains the effect. ''Final Fantasy IX Ability Up is an ability all characters can learn which doubles the amount of AP they earn after battles. The ability can be learned from Stardust Rod, Green Beret, Diamond Gloves, Brigandine, Silk Robe, Diamond Armor, Cachusha, Lapis Lazuli, and Ribbon. The AP required to learn the skill varies between characters and it takes 3 Magic Stones to equip. Final Fantasy X Double AP is an auto ability. If equipped to a player's weapon, they will receive double the AP they would usually receive from a battle. Double AP can be customized onto weapons with 20 Megalixirs. A similar ability, the Triple AP auto ability, will give the player triple the AP they would usually receive from a battle. It can be customized onto weapons with 50 Wings to Discovery. Having both Double AP and Triple AP on the same weapon will only triple the AP, they will not stack. Another method of obtaining more AP is to have a weapon with the Overdrive → AP auto ability. Instead of the Overdrive gauge being filled when the criteria set by the character's Overdrive Mode is met, the player will gain AP. This can be doubled by also having Double AP, SOS Overdrive (providing the player is in the HP Critical status) or Double Overdrive. It can be tripled by having Triple AP or Triple Overdrive. It can be multiplied by six by having both Double AP and Triple Overdrive, Double Overdrive and Triple AP, or SOS Overdrive and Triple AP (providing the player is in the HP Critical status). It can be multiplied by nine by having both Triple AP and Triple Overdrive. Overdrive → AP can be customized to a weapon with ten Door to Tomorrow items. Final Fantasy X-2 Double AP appears only on the Covenant of Growth Garment Grid by passing through the blue gate and by equipping the Key to Success accessory, while Triple AP only appears on the accessory AP Egg, and by passing through all color gates on the Garment Grid Proceeding On, which is only available in the ''International version. Covenant of Growth can be acquired in Chapter 5 by challenging and winning against Frailea in Bikanel in the Cactuar Hollow. AP Egg can be acquired in chapter 5 as the first place prize for blitzball tourneys and league play and it can also be found in a chest at the Ruin Depths dungeon. Key to Success can be acquired in chapter 5 in Tobli's house in Guadosalam and if the player finished the Moonflow missions, but not the chapter 3 Mt. Gagazet mission. It is possible to equip both Key to Success and AP Egg to earn six times the regular AP. ''Final Fantasy XII Golden Amulet doubles the amount of License Points earned in battle. Golden Amulets can be bought in Eruyt Village after the events in Henne Mines for 4,500 gil and require unlocking of the Accessories 8 license. It can also be acquired through the bazaar for 3,150 gil by selling one Tattered Garment, and is a reward for completing the Hunt for Enkelados. Even characters in the reserve party can equip a Golden Amulet to receive double LP. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Havoc is an ability that only Filo can learn, and is learned from the Moon Earrings. It increases AP gain. Moon Earrings can be bought at the start of Chapter 8 in Tomaj's shop for 7600 gil, or acquired after mission 6-5. Final Fantasy XIII The Growth Egg accessory doubles CP earned from battles. Only one character needs to equip it to double the CP intake for all active and reserve party members. The Growth Egg is obtained after defeating the Neochu in mission 55. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Fragment Skill "Rolling in CP" doubles the amount of CP earned from battles. It is acquired from Mystic in Serendipity after the player has obtained all Fragments from the Bresha Ruins and Yaschas Massif areas in all time periods. Final Fantasy Tactics Accrue JP is a movement ability that allows a unit to gain JP while moving. It is learned from the Arithmetician job for 360 JP. JP Boost is a support ability that increases the amount of JP earned in battle by 50%, which can be learned for the Squire for 200 AP. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Diamond Ring accessory increases the AP the player earns in battle by 300%, but has a 100% break rate. The Beckoning Cat doubles the AP earned, along with other affects. When any three pieces of Diamond Equipment are worn, they activate the the Dazzling Diamond Combination, double AP earned. The Calendar Bonus can also offer up to +3 AP earned per battle. All AP boosting effects stack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Diamond Ring, Beckoning Cat and Diamond Equipment with the Dazzling Diamond combination return. The Beckoning Cat and Dazzling Diamond combination function identically to ''Dissidia, but the Diamond Ring now grants +400% AP. Two new accessories, the Diamond Studs and Diamond Necklace, grant +100% and +200% AP, respectively. The Calendar Bonus also returns granting +3 AP at maximum potency. Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities